ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy
How Izzy joined the Tourney Izzy is a cute, young pirate girl who has the ability to fly due to her Pixie Dust given to her by Tinker Bell and the other fairies. She is beautiful and just as adventurous as Jakey and Cubby. She loves puzzles, music, singing and dancing, and more recently, imitative powers. She seems to be the brightest member of the trio. She treats animals like her own children and cares for them. She is also part of Jake's crew on their pirate ship Bucky. Character Select Animation Izzy does Rock's Soul Calibur III character select screen animation saying "Take good care of this.". Special Attacks Neutral special Izzy's neutral special attack is variable, and she will say "Yo ho!" during all them. Side special Izzy's side special attack is variable, and she will say "Balba!" during all of them. Up special Izzy's up special attack is variable, and she will say "Behold!" during all of them. Down special Izzy's down special attack is variable, and she will say "Gotcha!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Izzy's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "Yay hey, no way!" during all of them. Final Smash Izzy's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "I have you now!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Izzy can imitate 28 characters. The characters that she can imitate are: *Astaroth *Dampierre (if unlocked) *Tira *Zasalamel (if unlocked) *Z.W.E.I. *Hilde (if unlocked) *Raphael *Mitsurugi *Voldo *Seong Mi-na (if unlocked) *Nightmare *Siegfried *Cervantes *Taki *Viola *Zoro *Nami *Mihawk *Arlong *Don Krieg *T. Law *Usopp *Brook *Will Turner (if unlocked) *Blackbeard *Angelica *Captain Barbossa *Captain Sparrow Victory Poses #Variable. She will say "Signed, a dear old friend..." during the first victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "You know better than calling me a pawn!" during the first victory animation. (Heihachi victories only) #Variable. She will say "You've been in there the whole time?!" during the second victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "And another green monster dies." during the second victory animation. (Jade/Hulk victories only) #Variable. She will say "A gift for Jake and his crew." during the third victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "A gift for Mario and his crew." during the third victory animation. (Mario victories only) On-Screen Appearance Izzy's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "It's best to keep it in your treasure room." during all of them. Special Quotes *And that means, PIXIE DUST!!! (When fighting Heihachi or Jade) *Shiver me timbers... All I can think about is our poor Forever Green Tree! (When fighting Rocket Raccoon, Nobunaga, Big Bird, Landia, Nina, Captain Sparrow, Davy Jones, Reiko, Yoshimoto, Onslaught, Lu Bu, Reshiram, or Zekrom) *The fairies gave it to me so we can use it to fly, but only in emergencies! (When fighting Giratina or Mario) *Me too, on the head of a VERY SNEAKY pirate Captain! (When fighting Master Chief) *YUCK! It's muddy and deep! (When fighting Wario) Trivia *Izzy makes a cameo appearance in One Piece pirate, Crocodile's opening bathing in a hot spring. She also makes a cameo appearance in the Mokujin Monster's opening sleeping under one of the trees that resembles Mokujin before Garma Zabi releases the ancient spirits from the same tomb Heihachi Mishima did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Izzy's intro quote to Wario is a reference to various victory poses where a female character is stuck in quicksand. Micaiah from Fire Emblem is one of those females. *Marcie Cooper, also known as Jade, is Izzy's rival, whereas it's Garuda Aiacos in the sequel. Her sequel second rival is Baron Deino. Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney